


"wait a minute, are you jealous?"

by hellobuds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellobuds/pseuds/hellobuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a drabble prompt i got on tumblr (hellobuds.tumblr.com ;)), based on "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"<br/>So Kageyama is jealous of Hinata for the attention he gets from Suga and Suga cheers him up with tickling</p>
            </blockquote>





	"wait a minute, are you jealous?"

“Nice, Hinata!” a cheerful voice rang out in the practice gym. Hearing that voice, Kageyama’s attention immediately shifted from his current task of practicing sets with Tsukki to the two boys across the gym. The rest of the team had gone home for the night, but he, Suga, Hinata and Tsukki had stayed late to work on their tosses and spikes. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Suga affectionately ruffling Hinata’s hair, smiling as he praised him. Kageyama knew it was ridiculous of him to feel this way, but he didn’t like how close Suga and Hinata had been lately. it was starting to look like more than the supportive role that Suga provided the team and more like the side of Suga that he had thought was only reserved for him.

“Sugahahaha, stohop!! Please!!” Hinata was laughing loudly now, and Kageyama felt an undeniable drop in his stomach as he watched Suga pinching at Hinata’s sides. Before he was able to further explore this feeling, however, he was smacked squarely in the side of the face with a volleyball. 

"Pay attention, King,” Tsukki muttered dryly, smirking as Kageyama gave him a nasty stare. He glanced back over at Suga, who was now staring back at him with a concerned look. Kageyama felt his face heat up and quickly looked away, pretending to be enthralled with the basic practice drills he and Tsukki were doing. 

"Hinata, Tsukki,” Suga called out, “why don’t you two go get changed and go home? I think that’s enough for tonight. Good work.” He smiled at them as they jogged out of the practice gym.

Kageyama felt extremely nervous for a reason he couldn’t pin down. He stared down at the floor, refusing to meet Suga’s gaze as he walked towards the younger boy. 

"What was with those nasty looks you've been giving me all day?” he asked in a tone that Kageyama could tell was half joking but half genuinely concerned. Kageyama was at a loss. He wasn’t sure what it was himself, and he didn’t feel like trying to explain something so embarrassing to Suga.

"Nothing, just a bad day,” he said turning away from Suga and trying to subtly make his escape.

"Oh no you don’t,” suga said quickly grabbing Kageyama from behind and wrestling him to the floor. Suga smiled down at him. “You never want to talk but you know you always feel so much better once you do. So talk. Or I’ll make you,” he threatened as he lightly ran his fingers up Kageyama’s sides, giving him a hint of what he had in mind if he refused.

"Every time I praised Hinata, you looked upset, Kageyama. Why is that? I know you’re not good at compliments, but-”

"No, it’s not that...” Kageyama said shakily, just wanting Suga to get off him so he could get out of this vulnerable position. 

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Suga asked, his eyes wide. “Are you jealous of Hinata?” Kageyama’s face went red at the word. he was _jealous_. He was actually jealous just because of a little praise and tickling between Suga and Hinata. Now that it wasn’t actually happening in front of him, it all felt rather silly and embarrassing. 

Suga smiled wickedly and began rapidly digging his fingers into Kageyama’s sides without warning. Kageyama let out a yelp before dissolving into giggles. 

"There’s no need to be jealous, Kageyama” he teased, moving to his ribs. Kageyama began thrashing about, desperate to throw him off. “Sure I praise Hinata and even tickle him, but you’re my favorite so I’ll always tickle you _more_!” With that he leaned down and started softly kissing Kageyama’s neck. 

"Sugahahaha! Please stop, I’m sorryhehehehe!” At this, Suga did stop, and looked down at Kageyama very seriously. 

"Why are you sorry? Please don’t be sorry for being jealous. It happens. It just tells me how much you really care about me,” Suga smiled. Kageyama, obviously feeling better, rolled his eyes at this.

"What was that?!” Suga exclaimed, and leaned back down to blow raspberries on Kageyama’s neck. He was sent into shrill giggles again, which was just how Suga liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) i hope you liked it and feedback is always appreciated


End file.
